


First Officer

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10218329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Captain Pike has a problem. He can’t keep a First Officer, so, he tries one that has just been promoted to the rank of Commander with high recommendations from his last CO, Admiral Archer. Don’t own them.





	1. Chapter 1

Christopher Pike was a professional, even with as eclectic a group of Senior Officers as Scotty and Chekov who liked to have drinking contests on their days off. Spock who played 3-d Chess, by himself. Uhura, who would answer people in languages only she could understand. And Sulu’s passion for fencing that encouraged him to challenge everyone to a duel. Everyone left McCoy alone, he was grumpy.

Only problem was he had gone through five Executive Officers in the past year. People were lining up to serve in the position. It was either cursed, two had died in the course of their duties, or blessed, two had been promoted. The last, Spock, had stepped down to serve as the Chief Science Officer. Today, he was getting a new candidate. The man was, according to Admiral Archer, quirky, out of the box, a tactical genius, and about as subtle as an atomic bomb. His previous captains rated him as wild and unpredictable. Pike had decided to take Jon’s recommendation and try him on. Which was why he had sent McCoy and Spock to greet him. He had deliberately forgotten to mention the man’s name.

The Enterprise was parked in orbit around New Vulcan, a frequent stop as they made frequent supply runs. Spock and McCoy stood in the transporter room and McCoy fidgeted. Spock was serene. “They’re ready to beam up, sirs,” Chief McCordy informed them.

“They?” McCoy asked. “How many first officers are we getting?”

“One, we’re also receiving three science specialists for the trip out and two others,” Spock answered. McCoy glared at him as he nodded to the chief, “Go ahead, Chief.”

The room fell silent except the slight hum of the transporter as six figures appeared on the platform. Three were women in science blue uniforms, one man wore security red and another wore command yellow, the last wore a dirty black shirt and equally dirty black pants. While the others were immaculately dressed, he had a three day growth of beard. His hands were encrusted in dirt, and the looks he was receiving indicated he didn’t smell so good. His hair was so dirty they couldn’t tell if it was brown or black, but the eyes that looked back at them were a startling blue.

The others hurried off the pad and McCoy looked hopefully at the man in gold but he followed the others out. They turned to the dirty man who stopped in front of them. “You must be waiting for me. I’m Commander James Kirk.” McCoy’s nose wrinkled as Kirk’s rank odor his him. “Yeah, I’ve been transporting on ship’s owned by methane breathers. They had two quarters equipped for oxygen breathers and neither included a shower unit. Maybe we should visit my quarters before I meet Captain Pike?”

McCoy and Spock sat in the sitting area in Kirk’s new quarters as he showered and changed. McCoy looked at Spock, “Isn’t he the one who beat your game?”

“Yes, he did. He received a commendation for original thinking. I believe he was also the one who charged a squad of Klingons on Regulus V,” Spock returned.

“Yeah, I was,” Kirk answered. “Saved an ambassador, his family, and an entire village while I was at it.” Kirk was clean, and McCoy was startled to discover that his hair was blonde. “And, yes, I’m George Kirk’s son.” They watched as he shaved. “Ah, that’s better, shall we go?”

Captain Pike chose to meet them in his office, and McCoy was looking forward to seeing Pike’s reaction to his new XO. It wasn’t what he expected as Pike broke into a big grin. “Jim!” he said rising to shake the other man’s hand. “How was the trip?”

“Methane breathers notwithstanding, it was alright. How did you decide on me, Chris?” Jim asked. “I was just promoted last week.”

“Yeah, I know, but you speak Klingon and Romulan fluently, we need at least two people who can. Uhura is good, but nobody else on board is.”

“Chris, you simply don’t spit enough when speaking Klingon. You’re not doing it right unless the other person is getting a shower,” Jim said.

Chris grinned at him, “God, I missed you Jim. We’ll talk later. McCoy, give Jim a tour. I have some things to talk to Spock about. He’s about to tell me how unhappy he is with me with this choice.”

Jim and McCoy exited the room and McCoy looked at Jim. “How do you know Captain Pike?” McCoy asked him.

“He’s my husband.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy reacts, and gets his nickname. Reunions are sweet. Don’t own them.

Spock raised an eyebrow as Pike rose and walked to the liquor cabinet. He watched as Pike pulled out a bourbon bottle and a glass and walked back to his desk. He started to pour the contents into the glass as Spock asked, “You do know he’s going to ask?”

Chris nodded as McCoy burst back into his office. “He’s your husband?!” McCoy exclaimed.

They heard Uhura in the corridor, “Jim! It’s been so long. Are you the new XO? How did Captain Pike manage that?”

Pike handed McCoy the glass as he called out, “Nyota, would you mind showing Jim around the ship and to our quarters?”

“Sure, Captain,” Uhura replied popping her head into the room. She smiled at the occupants before ducking back out to give Jim the tour.

McCoy seized the glass and downed the drink in one swig. Then he grabbed the bottle and poured more before sitting next to Spock. “So, did you tell him why Kirk is a bad idea?” McCoy asked.

“No, I didn’t. I personally think he is a good idea. Not only is he a capable commander, he will also raise the Captain’s morale. That will prove to be a positive effect on the rest of the crew,” Spock told him. “Jim also has friends here on the Enterprise…”

“You call him JIM!” McCoy spluttered. “I can’t even get you to call me Leonard!”

“Spock has known Jim longer than he’s known you, Leo,” Pike said. McCoy’s head jerked up. “I’ve known Jim since he was a rebellious teenager driving his stepfather’s car off a cliff in Iowa. We married while he was at the Academy,” he said absently. “If I remember correctly it involved Scotty getting royally drunk.” McCoy glanced over at Spock. He could have sworn Spock was laughing. The man had his right hand pressed to the bridge of his nose and his head was slightly bent forward.

“He will give you a nickname,” Spock informed him. “He gives everyone a nickname.”

McCoy looked at Pike. Pike responded, “No, I’m NOT divulging mine. It’s between me and my husband. Alright, everyone, dismissed to duties, or, whatever.” He didn’t miss that McCoy left with his bottle of bourbon. He sat back and daydreamed about what tonight would hold.

* * *

Jim entered the Bridge just behind Uhura. Sulu and Chekov glanced up. Chekov looked back down as Sulu rose to shake Jim’s hand. “Jim! It’s good to see you!” he said. “Glad to see you here.” His broad, welcoming grin cheered the rest of the crew on the Bridge.

“Karu, good to see you. How are Ben and Demora?” Jim asked.

Sulu cocked a grin, “They’re good.” He grabbed a picture to show Jim. Jim smiled as he looked down at the little girl. “She starts the first grade this year!” Sulu finished.

“Wow, that doesn’t even seem possible,” Jim said. “I can remember when she was born.” He glanced around. “Alright, I might as well say it. My name is Commander James Kirk-Pike. Yes, that means exactly what it sounds like. I’m Commander Kirk on duty, and Jim to my face off-duty. I really don’t care what you call me behind my back.” A few chuckles flitted around the Bridge. “I’m your new Executive Officer, although you’ve probably figured that out already. And, I’m off for my next physical.” Uhura raised an eyebrow. “If Dr. McCoy is like every other CMO, he’s going to insist on a physical, and I might as well not avoid it.” Uhura chuckled as they entered the turbolift.

They exited the turbolift and entered the Sickbay. A tall, African doctor smiled and strode over to greet them. “You must be Commander Kirk,” he said. “I’m Dr. Geoff M’Benga, one of the two medical doctors on staff here. I’ve received your file. Ready for your physical?” He waved toward a curtained off area where a blonde nurse waited. “This is Nurse Christine Chapel, she’ll be assisting me.”

Jim stepped into the curtained off area and emerged moments later wearing a hospital gown. He lay down on a nearby bed. “At least we’re beyond the turn your head and cough era,” Jim said. Geoff and Christine laughed as they called up the readings from the bed.

A few minutes later Geoff finally said, “Looks good, Commander. Your weight is a bit worrisome. Are you aware you’re underweight?”

Jim sat up and looked at Geoff, “I lived on a planet that had a severe drought.” Jim sighed, Geoff knew he wasn’t telling the whole truth. “Underwent a starvation diet, appetite hasn’t been the same since. Chris will get me back up to prime condition. That’s his job after all.”

At that moment McCoy stumbled in. “You!” he said waving an empty glass and mostly empty bottle at Jim. “You remind me of my ex!” Jim looked at him confused. “She divorced me and took everything from me but my bones!” They watched as he stumbled into the CMO’s office and slumped into the couch.

Geoff shook his head, “He’s a good doctor.”

Jim grinned, “Bones.”

Geoff gave him a confused look, “You’re good to go, Commander. Go get settled.” Jim gave him a brief grin as he followed Uhura out of Sickbay.

Uhura led him to the Captain’s quarters and smiled at him, “Welcome home, Jim.” He returned the smile and entered his quarters. He sighed as he sat down on the bed and removed his shoes. He was tired and barely got out of his uniform and laid on a chair before sleep claimed him.

* * *

Chris entered his quarters with a tired sigh. He’d had five meetings with mission specialists and Scotty before he got off duty. He’d even checked in on McCoy, who had been snoring on his couch when he peeked into Sickbay. That was a good sign, believe it or not. A soft light emanated from the living area as he walked through to the bedroom. Jim lay there sound asleep. He was on his stomach sleeping comfortably. It also meant he was completely asleep. Chris nodded before pulling off his own clothes and joining him. He pulled Jim into his arms and closed his eyes. It was good to have Jim back with him. They’d been apart for the past three years, except for sporadic shore leaves on various planets. And this felt so good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim wakes up to the best sight he has had in a long time. Don’t own them.

Jim woke feeling safe, secure, comfortable, and being kissed. He opened his eyes and found Chris looking down at him. Chris bent his head down again and kissed him. Jim closed his eyes and accepted the kiss. “Hi,” Jim said softly.

Chris smiled. “Hi,” he returned. Jim lay his head back down on Chris’ chest feeling his chest rise and fall. “This feels good,” he murmured in Jim’s hair. His hand ran down Jim’s bare back. “I missed you, Jim.”

“I missed you too, Chris,” Jim said lifting his head and kissing Chris. Chris deepened the kiss again and Jim relaxed even more.

“How long has it been?” Chris asked.

“Eighteen months, two weeks, five days, I can’t give you the rest, I’m not Spock,” Jim said as Chris nibbled an ear.

“Thank god!” Chris said. “I prefer round ears!”

Jim chuckled as he rolled over onto his back. “I dunno, Chris, I hear he can get pretty hot every seven…mmph,”Jim’s reply was cut off as Chris’ mouth returned to its previous course on his mouth, down his neck, and over to a nipple as he sucked it to stiffness. It wasn’t the only thing that was stiff. Chris ran his hand down Jim’s length. Jim moaned as his husband ravished him. He heard Chris’ satisfied sigh as he sank into Jim’s depths. He leaned forward and kissed Jim before thrusting into him again causing him to throw his head back and panted with Chris’ thrusts. The satisfying finish made them both sigh as Chris collapsed beside Jim and rolled over onto his side. Jim faced him kissing him softly. They fell asleep soon after. The computer woke them up ten minutes later.

Chris rose to shower and dress. Jim went back to sleep. Today, he would wander around the ship letting his presence be known and meet the Senior Officers he did not already know. He and Hendorff already knew each other. They had gotten into a bar fight just before Jim entered the Academy. Jim knew he should be first as he was Chief of Security. “Jim,” he heard Chris say, “Uhura will be here in twenty minutes. Please don’t answer the door naked.”

Jim laughed as he rose and took a quick shower before dressing and admiring the new stripes on his gold shirt. “Commander looks good on you,” Chris whispered in his ear before sucking on it.

“Chris, if you don’t stop that, we may be doing more than flashing Nyota,” Jim said turning his head and allowing Chris to kiss him.

“Right,” Chris said with a soft smile. “Let’s not have a repeat of the first time we had sex.”

“We’re not in an Academy public bathroom,” Jim said straightening his uniform. Chris laughed as the door chime went off.

Chris answered as Jim hung up their clothes that seemed to scatter all over their room. Jim seemed to remember putting his clothes away before going to bed. He heard Uhura’s voice. “Hey, Captain, Jim ready to go?”

Jim entered the room, “I certainly am, Nyota. See you later, Chris.”

They exited the Captain’s Quarters as they left for the Officer’s Mess. Jim smiled softly as they walked up the corridor. “Good night?” Uhura asked.

“You could say that,” Jim said. He stopped and talked to crew members as they passed. His easy manner with the crew along with the smile charmed many human and otherwise. This was what made Jim a good First Officer. This all came to a crashing halt when they entered the Mess Hall and encountered on Dr. Leonard McCoy and Jim called him “Bones”.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his first away mission to a planet that has been devastated, Jim falls in love. Think of the Crystalline Entity from the Next Generation. Don’t own them.

Jim sat in the center seat that evening, it was his shift. He was relaxed as it was routine. They were running between colonies, checking up on them. Ever since the tragedies on Tarsus IV and Deneva, the Federation had made sure their ships checked up on the outer colonies and members regularly. Jim leaned back in the chair and tapped the arms of it.

Uhura’s voice cut through his reverie, “Sir, we’re receiving a signal from a planet. It’s radio, not from one of our colonies.”

“Has any ship registered life in the system where the signal is originating from?” Jim asked rising to his feet.

“Yes, a freighter passing through noted an inhabited planet .02 light years from here,” Spock responded. “It was discovered to be an industrial age level, equivalent to that of the late 20th Century Earth. Too soon for first contact.”

“I’m putting the signal through the universal translator,” Uhura spoke. “Maybe it can make sense of the language.”

Long tense moments passed as the radio transmission was manipulated. Finally a voice filled the room, “Please, if anybody is out there. We’re under attack. They’re pulling up whole chunks of the planet at a time, not killing anybody. Please, my little girl. LEAVE ME ALONE!!!” the scream was abruptly cut off.

“That’s it, Commander,” Uhura told him. “As best we can tell that transmission was made three days ago.”

“Captain Pike to the bridge,” Jim immediately said. “Sulu, set course for the source of that transmission. If there are any survivors…” Jim remained standing as they waited for the arrival of their captain and their approach to the planet. Pike exited the turbolift as they entered orbit.

“This better be good,” Chris muttered as he sat in the center seat. “Report,” he said crisply.

Jim relayed the information they’d just digested as Sulu pulled up the image of the planet below. It was complete devastation. Nothing green was left. Silence reigned as Sulu broke it, “Three life forms, Captain. There’s nothing left. Not even any signs of bodies. The life forms are in a cave on the northern continent.”

Captain turned to Jim, “Spock, Sulu, Dr. McCoy please join us in the transporter room.” Chris watched as they entered the lift and prayed that they would return safely.

* * *

The transporter chief had fine-tuned the transporter as they stood between two gigantic gaping holes in the earth. The mountains stood ahead of them a Spock pointed to it. The crisp smell of static electricity rippled through the air as they entered the cave Spock’s tricorder indicated. Jim went in first and found three children, one barely more than a baby, whimpering in the cave. One of them screamed and tried to run, but was so weak barely made it to her feet. Jim dropped to his knees and spoke to them, the Universal Translator translating for him, “Hi, I’m Jim. I’m here to help you,” he said with a smile. The second child hurtled toward him, clinging to his shirt and sobbing. “Dr. McCoy! Bones!,” he said, raising his voice.

The others entered the cave and knelt down to examine the children. “They’re dehydrated, could use some food. Scared out of their wits,” Bones muttered. “I wish you’d stop calling me Bones. They’re pretty close to human anatomically,” Bones said. “Let’s get them up to the Enterprise.” Jim carried the small boy clinging to him outside as Spock continued to take scans. Bones carried the baby while Sulu carried the small girl as they beamed back to the ship.

The little boy wouldn’t let go of Jim’s shirt, even as Bones scanned him and gave him a shot to help him rehydrate. “I’ll take him back to my quarters,” Jim told Bones. Maybe he’ll feel more comfortable without anybody else around.” Bones nodded. The little girl had turned onto her side and appeared to be asleep. A nurse had run a scan on the baby and found a formula that would do for the infant who sucked on the bottle greedily. She was seemingly oblivious to the fuss around her.

Jim carried the boy to his quarters and set about the task of getting him to drink. The boy smelled the water and held out a hand for the glass. Jim helped him hold it as he drank slowly. Jim ran a hand over the boy’s filthy scalp as he looked down at the boy’s amber ones. They boy handed him the glass and pointed to himself, “Duandri.”

Jim understood as he laid a hand on his own chest, “Jim.” He rose from the chair and took Duandri to the bathroom and started running water before stripping the boy and settling him down in it. He pulled down a soft blue washcloth and ran it over the boy’s skin. The boy looked to be about three human years old as he cleaned the waif. His hair turned out to be a soft brown color when clean, and it was more of a soft down. His skin was soft and light brown. He had three fingers and an opposable thumb on each hand and were webbed enough to suggest that they weren’t far from their aquatic evolution.

“You’re in love,” Chris said behind him. Jim barely kept from jumping, Duandri flinched and tried to hide. Chris knelt down on the floor next to the bathtub and Jim and the boy. “It’s okay, little one. I’m Chris,” he said, trusting the Universal Translator. He reached over and touched Jim’s arm. Duandri reached out and touched Chris. “It’s a start,” Chris said as Jim lifted the boy out of the tub and wrapped him in a soft towel. Food was laid out on the table for the three of them. Duandri immediately reached for the fish and pulled it apart before putting it in his mouth.

“He’s more advanced than the three years he looks like,” Jim told Chris as he ate one-handed. “He has no parents,” he mumbled.

Chris said, “Let’s get everything settled, and then, if you still feel like it. While talk about adopting the boy.” Jim smiled as they finished their meal. A small bed had been put in their room as Jim dressed the boy in pajamas and put him down. He snuggled down to sleep.

Chris put his arm around Jim’s shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. This was the reason he’d fallen in love with Jim, the small moments that showed his heart and endeared him to others, even Vulcans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy is dying to know how Jim and Chris got together in the first place. And a visit from an old friend of Jim’s, Ambassador Gorkon of the Klingon Empire, gives him the opening. Don’t own them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the start of things. I was going to make it one chapter, and then it hit 2000 words, and it was after midnight. So, I'm breaking it down into at least one more chapter where this story earns its E rating. I promise. So old fashioned, hot, steamy, on the couch sex.

It was a reluctant, and sad good-bye they bid to the orphans of the planet that had been mutilated. Duandri and his friends had lived in a much wetter environment than Jim and the crew had anticipated. When they discovered that they couldn’t breathe outside of water for more than a couple of months, they were immediately thrown into bathtubs where they lived. Engineering and Botany threw together an aquarium of sorts complete with oxygen pump, marine life they had in stores, and aquatic vegetation they had picked up on various away missions and shore leaves. They filled a crew quarters with water and that life, cut a hole in the top, and helped the kids into the quarters.

Duandri thrived, and, for the first time, Jim heard him laugh. The crew couldn’t help themselves. They would swing by during down time in their swim trunks and join them for a swim. This delighted the kids as they would have company, and allowed biologists to observe them in a “natural habitat”. Scotty decided that they should keep the quarters in that condition “just in case”. A nearby planet, Oceania, had a similar, ocean-dwelling species who offered to take in the orphans. Last Jim saw of his little friend, Duandri was playing with a sea mammal similar to a porpoise.

Jim’s heart ached. He really would like to be a Father, but things didn’t seem to be working out that way. The day after dropping off the kids, Bones learned that a Klingon Ambassador, by the name of Gorkon, and his daughter Azetbur, would be travelling on the Enterprise. So, naturally, they stopped and picked up the entire diplomatic corps of Betazed to smooth things over with the Ambassador. Bones could have sworn he saw Jim shaking his head at some of the ideas he overheard them saying. He even heard him mutter, “They don’t know a thing about Klingons, do they?”

The day the Ambassador arrived, Bones was present along with the rest of the Senior Officers in dress uniforms in the transporter room. They’d also been shoved to the back of the room by the Diplomatic Corps. The only one in a Starfleet Uniform was Chekov who was operating the transporter. The tall, almost regal looking man who materialized on the platform was not what Bones had envisioned. He wore red and black leather, where most Klingons wore silver and black. He wore a full beard and his hair was groomed down around his shoulders. Part of it was pulled back in a pony tail. A tall, stately woman stood behind him. He carried a walking stick as well, and surprised Bones as he held his hand out to the young woman behind him. She took it before they stepped down. Several Klingons behind them moved toward the steps as well.

What no one in the front was expecting was for the Ambassador to brush aside the leader of the Diplomatic Corps and push his way through the crowd before reaching out and grabbing Jim in a bear hug. Bones looked at Chris who was grinning and greeting Azetbur almost as familiarly as several of the other Klingons were in animated conversation with Spock, Uhura and Scotty. They were all speaking Klingon. Chekov had even joined in the conversation with one of the younger Klingons and they were laughing! Needless to say the Diplomatic Corps looked flummoxed.

“It’s good to see you, Jim,” Gorkon was saying in English.

“Good to see you too, Gorkon,” he smiled at Azetbur, “and you too, Zet.” She smiled back as the Federation Ambassador finally muscled his way into the gathering.

“Ambassador, I’m Jornel Torne, the Federation Ambassador,” the man began. He wasn’t short, but he was not match for Gorkon.

“Ambassador,” Gorkon greeted with a slight bow. “A pleasure, if someone could show us to our quarters we can freshen up and talk.”

Jornel was obviously taken aback. The man was urbane, civilized, and incredibly polite. Bones leaned over and whispered to Jim, “Does he eat with his fingers?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact I do,” Gorkon responded with a humorous smile. “But, at my daughter behest, I have learned to use what is called silverware.”

Jim gestured toward a crew member, “Yeoman Maddox will escort you to your quarters, Gorkon. How is Idelia?” Bones heard Jim ask as they exited the room. Then, Azetbur turned to him and winked before leaving herself.

“Better vatch it Doctor. She has her eye on you,” Chekov’s voice made him jump. “Unless you like it rough, don’t start reading poetry to her.” Bones shook his head as he followed the group out.

* * *

Later that evening the crew had wandered into the Recreation Room. The Diplomatic Corps had decided to stay and brush up on their Klingon. The Klingons, however, joined the crew. Bones watched as Ben and Hikaru sat on one of the couches, Demora comfortably ensconced on Ben’s lap as Hikaru spoke, occasionally tickling the little girl’s belly. Gorkon had come through and knelt down, speaking to the little girl who explored the crest on the ridge of his forehead. He patiently allowed her to do this before moving on. He finally came to rest in an easy chair near the couch where Jim and Chris were making out. Jim sat comfortably encircled by Chris’ arm as Bones finally sat in a chair nearby. Scotty stood next to him.

“Okay, I’m dying to know,” Bones finally blurted out. “How did you meet?”

“Who?” Jim finally asked pulling out from a kiss that looked to have been a search for tonsils.

“All of you!” Bones demanded.

Chris sighed, he knew this was coming as Spock, Uhura and Chekov drew near. “Jim and I met in a bar in Riverside Iowa. Scotty, Uhura, Cupcake, and several others were there as well. Jim met Gorkon on Planet M261.”

“Can you be a little more vague?” Bones asked. Jim chuckled as the story began.

“Well, you see, it’s all Scotty’s fault,” Chris began.

* * *

Riverside wasn’t a seedy town, but the bar where Jim worked as a bouncer was. That was probably why half of Starfleet showed up there when they were in town. Tonight, some smartass had decided to bring a bunch cadets with them. There was an officer there, with a definite Scottish brogue. “Pipe it down, will ya?” came the accent. “I’m tryin’ to hear what the lady is sayin’ to me!”

Chuckles circulated as a long pair of legs strode across the bar and the rest of the body followed. She was tall, slender, and walked as if she owned the place. From the eyes that followed, she probably did. Or would have if she hadn’t have been wearing cadet reds. Jim gave her a glance, then, jokingly threw in suggestions for her order. His heart really wasn’t into the flirting that followed, he wasn’t all that interested. He was actually halfway interested in the big lug who was throwing his weight around. He was easy on the eyes. Unfortunately, he also had an attitude.

“Is he bothering you?” Cupcake asked Uhura.

“Nah, nothing I can’t handle,” Uhura responded, throwing Jim a wink.

“Stop botherin’ the lady,” Cupcake said immediately going after Jim.

Jim blinked, confused, “Or what, Cupcake?”

Cupcake drew his fist back only to find it being caught by the man in a Starfleet Officer’s uniform. “Ye dinnae wanna do that, Cadet. Remember what Captain Pike said about the locals?”

The tension immediately went out the Cadet’s arm as he said, “Yes, sir.” Cupcake immediately turned back to his friends as Jim kept scanning the room.

“Ye know, he’s no’ as dumb as he looks,” the Officer told Jim pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Cupcake. Jim could almost swear he was hitting on him. “I’m Scotty, by the way.”

“DUCK!” Jim told him as he hit the ground.

“That’s a funny name,” Scotty started before getting slammed in the head by a fist. He went down like a sack of potatoes. Jim sprang to his feet as the brawl started.

* * *

“Wait,” Bones blurted out. “Scotty’s straight!”

“He is,” Jim told him. “He was drunk.” Bones watched as the others, including Scotty, nodded. Chris resumed the story.

* * *

In his defense Cupcake’s fist turned him around so fast he was just reaching out for balance, on Uhura’s boobs. Uhura slapped him, she knew, and then proceeded to ignore him. Three against one just wasn’t fair. He wasn’t entirely sure how he ended up over the table, and the bartender should have come in to help well before now, but he was just watching. Then, HE came in. A loud, piercing whistle preceded him making Jim wince. From upside down, he didn’t look half bad.

It was then the bartender came storming out shouting at Chris. Chris, instead, shouted at the cadets and looked at Jim with a frown on his face. “Don’t tell me you’re a local,” Chris said with a resigned sigh.

“He’s a local,” the bartender told. “Name’s Jim Kirk. Go get yourself cleaned up, Jim,” he was told.

Chris had to laugh, “cleaned up” meant two napkins shoved up his nose and vodka on the table. “Jim Kirk, huh? What are you doing here?” Chris asked.

“I live here,” Jim mumbled. “Work at the shipyards, too.”

“Oh, yes, Dr. Kirk, in charge of computer programming, when you’re not in jail,” Chris said.

“What do you know about me, Pike?” Jim spat out.

“I know that they would fire you if you weren’t the perfect employee,” Chris said with a laugh. He was drawn to this man in a way he’d never been drawn to anyone before. Jim saw it.

“You don’t want me,” he whispered. “I’m a mess. I haven’t had a good relationship since my high school boyfriend. That ended when I introduced him to the woman who would be his wife.”

Chris raised an eyebrow. “Who was that?” he asked.

“Gary Mitchell, good man, he’s a cadet as well, I understand. Edith’s resigned to it,” Jim remarked.

“Yeah, she is, and he is a good man,” Chris took a deep breath. “Join Starfleet, Jim, we could use you in something other than computer programming. You’re smart, quick, and your father…”

“My father! You’re going to bring good ol’ George Kirk into this. I’m not interested. Ever since Admiral Kirk had me shipped off to Tarsus IV…” Jim grimaced at the old pain buried deeply inside.

“George Kirk is a good man. If he hadn’t done what he did, everyone on the USS Kelvin would have died,” Chris said.

“Yeah, he’s a hero, to everyone except his sons. I was in boarding school from the time I started school. He was too busy to notice that I couldn’t be the perfect son. Sam tried, he did, but he fled for Deneva as soon as he graduated. Aurelan is the best thing that ever happened to him.”

“So, you rebelled. Drove a car off a cliff, got shipped off to that hellhole that would be Tarsus IV. Do you know how bad George felt about that after he found out?” Chris asked, gently. Jim just stared at him. He definitely had Daddy issues. “Then you dropped out of sight.”

“Well, I had graduated from high school before I shipped out. Turns out, I’m smarter than my father. Went to school in Russia. Travelled the galaxy, made some friends,” Jim stared into his glass.

“Went to jail,” Chris told him. “You’re the only genius level repeat offender out there. I checked. Come on, join Starfleet. Make your own life.”

“The son of an admiral?” Jim asked incredulously.

“Shuttle leaves at 0800 hours, Jim. I hope to see you there,” Chris said as he walked out. Jim just watched him go.

* * *

“Wait, you’re Admiral George Kirk’s son?!” Bones asked him, eyes wide.

“Yep,” Jim said. “And Sam Kirk’s little brother, that’s the way I like to think about it.”

“We actually managed to keep Jim’s joining Starfleet secret,” Chris said. “For about two weeks. We can thank Scotty for that one too.”

“And Admiral Archer’s dog,” Jim said.

“Don’t remind me,” Scotty muttered.

* * *

“Jim, I’m going to do it,” Scotty said sneaking up behind him. Jim jumped.

“Geez, Scotty, how do you do it?” Jim stooped to pick up the books he’d been hauling.

“Why books?” Scotty asked curiously.

“I just like physical copies, Scotty. Got it from my Mom,” Jim muttered. “Are you supposed to be hanging around cadets?” he asked irritated.

“Come on!” Scotty told him, hauling him by an arm.

“Scotty, I’ve got class. Particle physics!” Jim shouted.

“I’ve seen your college transcripts! Ye’ve already passed that one!” Scotty said as they barged into a transporter room. Scotty picked up a dog, a beagle to be precise. The dog wagged its tail and made a soft ruff sound. Scotty placed the dog on the transporter pad. “I’m going to demonstrate it by using Admiral Archer’s dog.”

“Scotty, I have a bad feeling about this,” Jim muttered. He backed away from Scotty and the transporter just as Admirals Archer, Kirk, and Thompson came in. Scotty confidently dialed the coordinates into the computer and activated the transporter just as Archer started to move forward. “There, now, Jim. Check and see if I’m right. Porthos should be at the Utopia Planitia shipyards as we speak.”

“He’s not there, Scotty,” Jim said.

“What do ye mean he’s no’ there?” Scotty asked incredulously. “He’s got to be there!”

“He’s gone,” Jim said as Archer started shouting.

* * *

“What happened next?” Bones asked.

“Admiral Archer was not happy,” Jim said. “I was absolved as many cadets saw me being dragged across the compound by Scotty.”

“I was sentenced to Deneb IV,” Scotty muttered. “Icy hellhole that it was.”

“Dad, well, he was thrilled. Surprised, but thrilled,” Jim said. “Then, he did the best thing he could do for me under the circumstances. He left me alone.”

“Meanwhile, Jim managed to irk Spock to no end,” Uhura chimed in.

“How did you do that?” Bones asked.

“I took it three times,” Jim said. “The third time I reprogrammed the computer so it was possible to save the ship.”

“You did WHAT!” Gorkon asked, amazed.

Bones laughed dryly, “He cheated.”

“Damn straight,” Jim said. “And I got a commendation for original thinking. After almost getting kicked out. It was that whole incident with Nero and the Kelvin that made them rethink that. Chris was begging for me to be on the Enterprise with him. He got Scotty instead.” Scotty shrugged.

“What happened?” Bones asked.

“I had too much neurological damage because of the whole Nero fiasco so I was grounded. Jim, he was put in as a computer science/command officer on the USS Jamestown,” Chris said.

“But, you’re walking and commanding…” Bones looked around.

“Well, that had to do with someone named Khan and your colleague Geoffrey M’benga over there,” Chris pointed to the African doctor who appeared to be eating a bowl of spaghettios. Geoff put his spoon down long enough to wave.

“And here’s where we meet Gorkon,” Jim said. “The USS Jamestown…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you’re an original Trekkie, and Gorkon and Azetbur sound faintly familiar, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. Good movie! Ah, Rura Penthe. Oh, never mind. Here we are, the second half (hopefully) of this chapter. We learn about the fates of the USS Jamestown and the KSS K’Tenga, and M126. And it’s all Scotty’s fault, yet again. Not what happens to the Jamestown and the K’Tenga, I mean. Don’t own them.

 

“Captain’s Log, computer, just put in the correct stardate, Captain Elong recording,” the Centauri captain sat in the center seat, surveying the bridge. His newest officer, Lieutenant Kirk, seemed to be glued to the Science Station to his left. “Normal patrol along the Neutral Zone. Have made contact with the KSS K’Tenga on the other side. They’re friendly enough, and Captain K’Tong is more curious than anything. Probably why he’s out here patrolling. Actually had their Science Officer over here, a Lieutenant Gorkon. He and Lieutenant Kirk spent several hours discussing ionic storm interference. Understood not a word of it. I’m pretty sure they were speaking English.”

Elong glanced up as a Yeoman entered the bridge. He finished up the log when his concentration was broken into. “Captain, there’s a debris field in front of us,” the helmsman announced.

“What kind?” Elong asked, straightening up.

“Metal, Titanium, as if from starships only smaller,” the Helmsman told him. Daria was a human and a solid helmsman.

“Jim?” he asked, turning to Science station.

“It appears to be from several vessels, Captain. They’re in fairly large pieces, they appear to be mostly freighter. I’m making out one insignia, though.” The bridge went tense as Jim concentrated, “USS Farragut,” he finally announced. “No signs of blast damage, though, they weren’t in a fight. They look like they got pretty beat up though.”

Silence reigned on the ship as they navigated their way through the debris field. The Farragut had disappeared about 10 months earlier in the area. “Any signs of survivors?” he asked.

“No, sir, there is a planet with an atmosphere about two light days from here. An escape pod could easily reach it,” Jim responded.

“Ask the K’Tenga if they have anything similar to it on their side,” Elong asked.

“They’re already reporting, sir, there are several pieces of debris identifiable as Klingon there. They,” the Communication’s officer’s words were abruptly cut off as the ship lurched to the right.

“Jim? What was that?” Elong bellowed as gas started pouring down to his right and the red alert started to wail.

“I don’t know. Readings, what there are, indicate a Quantum String, maybe. The gravitational forces packed one hell of a wallup. Hull breaches everywhere Captain and we’ve lost communication with most of the ship,” another lurch sent several crew members flying including Daria who didn’t move after she hit the ground. Elong watched as Jim hurtled over the railing to the helmsman position. “Sir, if we take another hit, the ship will break apart.”

Elong could hear the ship begin to creak. “Send out the distress beacon, point it toward the nearest Starbase. Tell them to be careful out here! Abandon ship,” he said calmly. He watched the crew move toward the turbolift.

“Captain?” Jim asked.

“A captain goes down with his ship, Jim. Remember me,” Elong told him as the doors closed. The ship shuddered as the turbolift travelled downward. Jim smiled grimly as it finally halted and opened. It had almost made it to the escape pods. Fortunately most of it was a downward slide onto the deck. Sparks flew from wires all around them as they dodged debris and other hazards toward the escape pods. Jim pushed his way into a one man pod as he watched others pile into others. The door slid shut and he hit the separation switch and he fell away. The pod had just turned and oriented itself when he felt the shockwave hit. The ship had exploded and he knew nothing more.

* * *

“I thought there weren’t any survivors on the Jamestown,” Bones said as he watched Demora climb into Azetur’s lap. Azetbur smiled and leaned back, giving the little girl some more room.

“I was it,” Jim said wistfully. “And there was one survivor of the K’Tenga.” Jim nodded to Gorkon who nodded back.

* * *

Jim awoke to a scene he couldn’t even have dreamed of. He lay in a hut barely big enough to hold himself. He was covered in a fur with a fire in the middle. Smoke rose through the hole in the roof. It was round and held just the room he lay in. There were dozens of smaller bodies around him. He noticed that he was still dressed, but when he pushed the fur down, he was cold. He slowly made his way over the bodies, wrapping the fur securely around him. It was about his size, so he thought the beings around him might be juveniles.

Jim soon found out why it was so cold. It was snowing and it was night. He sighed and returned to the hut. He was going to be living here a long time, and he might as well make nice with the natives. He searched around and found various things that could only be his. A phaser that might come in handy even though the natives did not appear to be hostile. His communicator which included a universal translator, that would definitely help! And a PADD that could help him determine what food was safe to eat. He settled back down and fell back to sleep.

Jim was awakened by the movements around him as those bodies stirred. They were an ape-like creature who stood, like humans, were bipedal. The tallest of them gestured to Jim suggesting sentience. Jim rose and wrapped the fur around him as he did not want to get cold or hit his head on the low roof. He stepped outside to a glittering white world, and followed his hosts to another hut. This one much larger where people, and that’s how Jim was now going to label them, were streaming in. Then he saw the Klingon. They were roughly the same height, but the Klingon was built bigger. They looked at each other and Jim smiled, “Gorkon.”

Gorkon nodded, “Jim. Where’d they put you?”

“Over there,” Jim replied, gesturing toward the hut. “I suppose if we’re going to be here a while, we should learn to build huts of our own.”

“I am not optimistic about a rescue either,” Gorkon responded. You wouldn’t happen to have your communicator with you, would you?”

“First thing I looked for when I woke up. I’ll open it up when we get in there,” Jim’s stomach growled. “Hopefully this is food, and we’ll see if we can communicate with our hosts.” Gorkon nodded as they ducked into the hut. It appeared to be a communal hall where everyone lined up for what appeared to be food. Jim and Gorkon stood in line and were handed what looked like porridge in a bowl shaped object along with what appeared to be a spoon. The noticed people simply sitting down on the floor, so they joined them. Jim passed his PADD over the substance and nodded his head, “It’s safe, even for you. You do know how to use this, right?” Jim asked waving the spoon.”

“Yes, my daughter, Azetbur, insisted I learn. She’s 10 and acts like she’s 20,” he said as he began to eat. “Not bad,” he murmured.

Jim opened his communicator and chatter streamed through. Slowly it resolved itself into English. “Can you believe he did that?” came one clear conversation. “I mean really, he’s married to the Village Headswoman. She could send him back to the Bachelor’s Hut before he knew it.”

“Clearly a Matriarchal Society,” Jim said with a laugh. As he ate listening to the ebb and flow of the talk. It seemed a more egalitarian society than at first listen as they heard of males and females holding power. They finished and took their bowls and spoons where everyone else put theirs and followed them outside. “What now?” Jim asked still holding the communicator.

“I don’t know,” Gorkon replied. Soon, a smaller local came over and started gesturing to them. They followed. “As we have similarly shaped mouths, we should be able to learn their language,” Gorkon said.

They trudged along the path and Gorkon started to shiver in the snow. Jim wrapped the fur more securely around them as they were lead into what appeared to be a meeting hall. A tall local met them inside and studied them. Jim bowed, “I am Jim, this is Gorkon. Thank you for rescuing us.” Jim just hoped the translator was working.

“You speak our language,” the local said surprised.

“Not exactly,” Jim said pointing to the communicator. “This translates your language for us and vice versa. I don’t know how long it will last, so, we should learn your language.”

“That would be wise. I am Tinal. Welcome to Soluku. Can you hunt?” Tinal asked.

“I have some skill,” Jim admitted, so did Gorkon.

They were given various hunting weapons and asked to show how to use them. Jim ended up fashioning a slingshot similar to one he’d used on Tarsus IV. He even proved he could use it effectively by bringing down an avian the size of a turkey.

* * *

“Did you learn the language?” Bones cut in.

“Yes, we did,” Jim said. “His name was Eknoo. He was our tutor. I imagine in a few thousand years the Soluku will join the Federation, or whatever the equivalent is when the time comes. Solukun are similar to an ape. They are covered in fur that are usually buff colored, but can range from black to grey. And they wore clothes and shoes. Where we were living, it was necessary.”

“The next thing we did was build a hut big enough for both of us,” Gorkon said with a chuckle. “Jim learned to build, and I learned how to sew and make cloth. We both hunted.”

“We followed the Prime Directive as much as we could,” Jim said wistfully. “It was a simpler way of life, and then it came to an end.”

“What happened,” Bones asked.

“Scotty showed up,” Jim said with a laugh.

“Well, to tell the truth,” Chris broke in. “We’d been ordered to investigate the disappearance of the Farragut and the Jamestown. George had been frantic. He wanted to know where Jim was, and the Klingon Empire was accusing us of the destruction of several Klingon vessels including the K’Tenga. The answer came from an encounter of the USS Gagarin with a Quantum String just outside the Sol system. They took a glancing blow, but managed to limp back to Earth. Figures that a science vessel would survive that! Spock, the science officer for our ship, yes the Enterprise, had read the reports from the Gagarin and had formulated a theory as to what had happened. Even used the energy signatures from the hull of the Gagarin to help us avoid the rogue Quantum String running through that area of the Neutral Zone.”

“Yes,” Spock spoke up, “Dr. M’benga and I went over the damaged parts of the hull with the sensors. Captain McDaniel was most helpful.”

“Well, it was her ship,” Chris said with a laugh. “So, we headed for that area of space, and hoped we’d learned enough not to follow the Jamestown’s fate.”

* * *

“Anything?” Chris asked again, for the millionth time.

“No, Captain, nothing survived in this debris field. There is, however, an M Class planet nearby that escape pods could have made it to,” Spock responded.

Chris stood and walked over to Spock. “Are you sure we can reach it without becoming another casualty?” Chris asked.

“Yes, Captain, I have detected the String and it will not be back in this vicinity for another 15.84 days. I shall keep an eye on it, of course,” Spock responded.

“In case it changes its mind?” Chris asked. “Good idea. Sulu, let’s go visit that planet. Just how habitable is this planet?”

“It has an Earth range norm,” Spock responded. “Polar ice at both poles, tropical zones near the equator, and temperate and desert zones in a predictive pattern. The native species looks to be nearing bronze age level technology.”

“Captain,” Sulu alerted him. “There are two unusual life readings below.”

“Unusual? How?” Chris asked.

“One is Klingon and the other is Human,” Sulu responded.

“See if you can raise the human,” Chris said. “Who knows, they may have brought a communicator with them.”

* * *

Jim was working on the roof of the hut he and Gorkon were living in. It needed repairs as thatch roofs so often did. He always carried his communicator with. He didn’t know why, he just did. “Jim!” he heard from below. He scrambled over to the side to look down at Tinal. “It’s time for the midday meal. Come! Eat!”

Jim grinned down at her, “I’ll be right down.” He reached over to grab the communicator just as it went off. He stared at it a moment before flipping it open. “Kirk here.”

“Lieutenant Kirk, it is pleasant to hear your voice again,” he heard through the speaker.

“Spock?” Jim croaked out.

“We are six hours from your position. Do you require an armed rescue?” came the query.

“No,” Jim responded. “We’ll be ready.” He glanced at the place he’d called home for, well, he didn’t know how long. Long enough that the second season of planting was on the way. He could look out and see the crops growing well and people bringing in foodstuffs from gathering and hunting. He slid down the pole and greeted Tinal. “My lady, we were just contacted by our people. They will be coming for us soon.”

Tinal laid a small hand on his arm, “It grieves us to see you leave us, Jim. But we are happy to see you return home. Remember us fondly in your travels.”

“I will, Tinal, you took us in when we had no hope and gave us purpose to live. Thank you,” Jim said. “Let’s go eat, though. They won’t be here for a while.

In the golden twilight Jim and Gorkon watched as their rescuers weaved their way downward in a shuttle craft. The ramp opened and let itself down. As the two of them trudged up the ramp they were greeted with a warm Scottish brogue, “Jimmy!”

* * *

It was a tired and weary pair that made its way out of the shuttle and into the welcoming arms of the crew. Gorkon was given the only guest quarters left as they were carrying crew and a full science complement. Jim, he ended up sleeping in Chris’ bed. And Chris, he ended up sleeping on the couch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, another chapter to go. I lied. I’m tired, and we’re still not done with this story arc.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, the couch. I promised you that couch. Don’t own them.

“Just how long did you sleep on that couch,” Gorkon asked.

“About as long as it took to get you home,” Chris responded. “Almost two weeks.”

Spock cocked a skeptical eyebrow. “No, really, it was almost two weeks,” Jim responded. “Remember, we had to wait for an escort into the Neutral Zone, and the was the USS Gagarin. The captain on her wanderings up through Bajoran Space ended up on the wrong side of the Neutral Zone, rescued a transport ship from a pirate attack, and somehow wound up married to the Klingon Chancellor.”

Bones opened up his mouth in confusion. “Yeah, she’s still not sure about that one either,” Chris replied. Azetbur chuckled wickedly. “So, it took a week for the Gagarin to reach us, and another to get to the Klingon Homeworld, Qo’noS.”

* * *

“Captain,” Uhura said into the silence on the bridge. “Captain McDaniel from the USS Gagarin is hailing us.”

“Onscreen,” Chris told her.

Chris watched the screen resolve itself as the dark haired, green eyed woman looked back at him. “Hello, Chris, how are you?”

“Good to see you too, Kris. I am well. Just have a Klingon on board itching to get home,” he added.

“We’re formally sending you the coordinates to Qo’noS now, Chris. Just follow us at Warp 5. We’ll be there in about a week. In case your curious, Warp 5 allows ships and stations to monitor us and appears that we’re not in a hurry. That usually means we’re not a threat,” Kris told him. “I know Gorkon is ready to get home, but there are certain protocols to follow so we don’t get blown up on our way there.”

“Understood,” Chris responded.

“Captain, we’re receiving coordinates from the Gagarin,” Sulu informed him.

“Set course for Qo’noS Mr. Sulu,” Chris told him. The left soon after the Gagarin did. Gorkon was really understood why they weren’t going faster. It gave him time to write the paper he and Jim were collaborating over on the Soluku people and possible parallels between theirs and human evolution.

This made Chris even more frustrated. He’d always been attracted to Jim, but Jim seemed to keep Chris at arm’s length. As if he was afraid of any involvement with Chris. Chris expressed his frustration to Gorkon without really meaning to. “I understand, Captain. Jim is a difficult person to get close to. He and I did get close while we were stranded. We didn’t think we’d be rescued, so we took comfort in each other.”

“I understand your reasoning, Gorkon, but why is he…” Chris couldn’t complete the question.

“In what he termed ‘high school’ he’d had a relationship with a man named Gary Mitchell. He said didn’t actually attend the school, but he and Gary were friends.”

“I’m aware of this,” Chris told him.

“They weren’t really boyfriends, as you would term it. Gary liked women too. They’d reached an understanding of sorts. After another jaunt out of Iowa Jim returned with a woman named Edith. They were friends and Edith was curious about Iowa. Jim introduced her to Gary and they eventually married. The relationship between Jim and Gary had just dissolved itself naturally. Both understood that they would remain friends. He was even best man at Gary’s wedding. I’m not sure what that means, but it sounded like a positive thing,” Gorkon said.

“It is,” Chris told him.

“Between Gary and me Jim had a series of bad relationships. Some were abusive. I treated Jim like fine porcelain, to tell the truth. There was nothing around to help us if either of us were badly injured. So, I watched my strength. Many of those who Jim had relationships with told him he was too needy, or not needy enough, and took it out on him,” Gorkon said with a sigh. “With me he was independent and willing when the time called for it. Far from what he was told he was. It’s a sad state of affairs when one’s own worth cannot be recognized by those who are supposed to love you. Just take it slow, it’ll work out better that way.” Chris nodded and plowed on.

That night Chris came home and Jim was watching vids. This one was about an ancient Chinese man who was obsessed with green-eyed women. It was funny and entertaining. Chris pulled out a couple of bottles of beer from a refrigerator he kept in a corner of his quarters. Jim grinned at him as Chris sat down and enjoyed the movie.

Chris casually slipped his arm on the back of the couch behind Jim. Jim didn’t seem to notice, but a knot formed between his eyebrows, as if he was thinking about it. Finally, he sighed, “Gorkon told you about my past.”

“He did,” Chris said.

“I haven’t been good in relationships, Chris. You don’t want me,” Jim whispered. He seemed afraid of taking that step.

Chris lay a gentle thumb and forefinger on Jim’s chin and turned his head toward him. “Let me be the judge of that, please, Jim,” Chris almost begged. Jim pulled his head back toward the television. Chris sighed and began kneading his shoulder’s. They were tight. “You’re too tense Jim,” he whispered into the other man’s ear. “Just relax.” Jim sighed as he closed his eyes. Chris’ hands felt good as he squeezed Jim’s shoulders into submission. Chris was good at seduction, and this was his time to try. He ran a thumb up to the back of Jim’s neck and started to rub. Jim’s neck relaxed as Chris pressed gently into his flesh. Jim sighed as Chris pressed a kiss into his shoulder.

“My Grandfather will take a shotgun to you if you break my heart,” Jim told him softly, turning his head so he could look at him.

“That’s nothing compared to what your father will do, Jim,” Chris said taking the opportunity to kiss the younger man. Jim moaned as he opened his mouth opening his mouth to the kiss. Chris plunged his tongue into Jim’s mouth as his hands slipped under his shirt to explore the hard muscles and smooth skin it contained. Jim didn’t resist as he pulled the shirt off him. Chris pushed him down onto the couch and ran his hands down Jim’s sides. Chris sat up long enough to pull off his own clothes before setting out to get Jim’s pants off him. Chris hummed as he slowly pulled Jim’s pants and underwear over his package. Jim’s cock as erect as his own. Chris crept back up Jim’s body, partially laying to the side and kissed his neck, nibbling at it like a starving man at a banquet.

Jim’s breathing became harsh and ragged as Chris ran gentle fingers up his shaft. Chris’ cock was almost painful in its need, but Chris was determined to make the most of this as he found his bottle of lube and coated his fingers with its contents. Jim’s right leg fell off the couch as Chris’ fingers found his ass. Chris smiled as Jim squirmed under his touch, his left hand found Chris’ stiff cock reflexively and started to pump it. Chris had barely gotten four fingers in when he decided it was time. He rolled over on top of Jim and whispered quietly into Jim’s ear as he positioned his cock and pushed his way in. Jim’s whole body seemed to arch upwards as the younger man whimpered. Chris moaned as the movement allowed him an easier path in. Chris bent down and kissed Jim as he pumped into the younger man. Jim continued to whimper and moan. His nerves were on fire as he finally surrendered completely and wrapped his arms around Chris’ shoulders, mouth open and ready.

Chris chuckled in triumph as he drove himself into Jim’s body. He also wrapped his own arms around Jim and held him close, trying to make this as intimate a moment as possible. Their tongues clashed as they enjoyed the sensations inside them. Chris felt Jim stiffen as his muscles clenched harder around Chris’ cock. Chris hung on and let Jim ride out the orgasm. Jim slumped into the couch cushions, eyes tightly closed before finally opening them up again and looking up at his lover. “Not bad for an old man, huh?” Chris asked. Jim shook his head and whimpered as Chris withdrew himself. “Let’s finish this in bed,” he said, holding out his hand. Jim managed to pull himself upright and took Chris hand as they headed for the bed.

Chris pulled back the covers and lay down on his back. Jim climbed on top and impaled himself once again on Chris’ cock. His eyes closed, hands braced on Chris’ chest, Chis thought he’d never seen anything so beautiful before in his life. He reached his hands up and cupped Jim’s face before bringing it down for another soul-searing kiss. They began to move together again. Jim’s head jerked up as his breathing became hard and ragged once again. Chris pulled Jim into his arms as their bodies undulated together. The whole ship shrinking to that point in time. When they finally came together it was magic. Jim simply lay there panting a Chris’ cock slipped out of him. Jim quietly slipped off into the bathroom to get a washcloth. He quietly cleaned himself and Chris up before returning it and slipping back into bed. He curled up onto Chris’ side while Chris told the computer to turn off the lights and the Vid as the movie had long since ended. They quietly slipped into sleep as the night wore on.

* * *

“Why are you smiling, Chris?” Bones asked.

“Just remembering,” Chris said, smiling at his husband. Jim smiled back and snuggled down into the crook of Chris’ shoulder. “Anyway, we were almost to Qo’noS when George was suddenly demanding the Jim’s return. He wanted to reassign him to a desk job.”

“I didn’t want to go,” Jim said. “Everyone wanted me to stay, even Gorkon. Spock came up with a solution, and the wrong person followed through with it.”

“Who?” Bones asked.

“Who do you think? There’s a reason we keep blaming Scotty,” Sulu said with a laugh.

* * *

 They sat in the conference room off the main bridge mulling over George Kirk’s demands. It would have been easier if Jim’s father wasn’t an Admiral. They could have convinced Admiral Archer to let Jim stay. He had a soft spot for Jim. “Well, we can’t tell him Jim’s pregnant,” Uhura said with a soft laugh. “That obviously won’t work,” she was flipping through a hard copy of Starfleet Regulations.

“Nor is he a dependent mother,” Sulu muttered.

“He’s not injured and requires the medical attention only our CMO can provide,” M’benga muttered.

Spock suddenly spoke up, “There is a Starfleet Regulation that says a crewmember can remain with the ship if said crewmember is married to another member of said ship.”

Before anybody could say anything, Scotty got up, walked around the table, dropped to one knee and said, “Jimmy, we’ve known each other a long time. Will ye marry me?”

Jim stared at him for five seconds before answering, “No offense, Scotty, but you’re straight!”

“Then marry me, Jim,” Chris said quietly. Jim stared at him questioningly. “I mean it,” he reached out and took Jim’s hand. Marry me.”

“But there’s no one who can marry us,” Jim said softly. “You can’t officiate AND be one of the grooms.”

“That’s not entirely true,” a voice chimed in. “I am what you would term a Priest on Qo’noS,” Gorkon told them. “We could go down to the family estate, and have a small, private ceremony…”

“With only three hundred of our crewmates,” Sulu quipped.

“And you’ll be legally married, even under Federation Law,” Gorkon said as he cocked an eyebrow at both men. Uhura was trying to stifle laughter.

“Alright, let’s do this,” Jim said. Chris brought Jim’s hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss into them.

So, Gorkon contacted Azetbur who made the arrangements. It was a quick ceremony at the family chapel and Chris and Jim were quietly married. A confused clerk managed even managed a marriage certificate before they wound up in the capital being greeted by the Chancellor as heroes. They even gave the Enterprise the same rights as the Gagarin being let into Klingon space.

* * *

“But you ended up leaving the Enterpise,” Bones said.

“Yeah, I did. Dad got his way. The ‘Honeymoon’ Clause, as Jon likes to call it, gave me six weeks with my new husband. Jon managed to get it stretched to two months, then Dad ordered me back to Earth,” Jim said.

“He left the same day you joined us,” M’benga told Bones.

“Well, you got your happy ending,” Bones said.

“That we did,” Chris said with a smile, hugging Jim who let out a big yawn. Everyone laughed as they left the Rec Room. It was time for bed.

 


End file.
